spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood Kingdom (Sesame Street)
Hollywood Kingdom is 050YAT and 758HEG's spoof of the longest running children’s educational television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children’s Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Hollywood Kingdom ''retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications, ''Hollywood Kingdom ''parodies the first 50 seasons of ''Sesame Street ''(Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2018-2019), including Season 7 1975-1976, Season 46 2016 and Season 47 2017, Just like in release in November 27, 2019. Interesting features in this parody includes: * '''Huey '''from ''DuckTales 2017 ''plays as Big Bird (and dressed as Mario): * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''Mario '''and '''Peach'; * Ariel '''played Maria, '''Gonzo '''played Luis; * '''Violet Beauregarde '''plays Bob (and dressed as Sadness), '''Joy '''plays Guy Smiley; * '''Severus Snape '''plays Count Von Count, '''The Evil Queen '''plays Countess Von Backwards; * '''Flik '''from ''A Bug’s Life ''plays Little Bird, '''Tinker Bell '''played Granny Bird (and dressed as Joy); * '''Mike Wazowski '''played Elmo; * '''Princess Isabel '''played Rosita, '''Baby Piggy played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Mrs. Crawly, Rosita and Meena 'from Sing! respectively; * Abby Cadabby played by '''Rosalina '(and dressed as Elsa); * Grundgetta played by '''Rarity, Oscar the Grouch played by Disgust; * Anna '''played Kermit the Frog, '''Elsa '''from Frozen played Grover, (and dressed as Princess Atta and Rosie) and; * ''Hollywood Kingdom ''displays episode numbers at the beginning on the first 25 seasons using '''Toowong '''font (AKA Brisbane Transport '''Fleet Numbering Font [BTFNF]). Cast * Elmo - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Cookie Monster - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Grover - Elsa (Frozen) * Big Bird - Huey (DuckTales 2017) * Gordon and Susan - Mario and Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Bob - Violet Beauregarde (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Maria - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Luis - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Kermit the Frog -'' Anna (''Frozen) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Ernie - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Roosevelt Franklin - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Granny Bird - Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) * Guy Smiley - Joy (Inside Out) * Count Von Count - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Countess Von Backwards - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Biff - Wario (Super Mario Bros .) * Sully - Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Barkley - Marie (The Aristocats) * Two-Headed Monster - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Betty Lou - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Telly Monster - Fear (Inside Out) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Hoots the Owl - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana (Moana) * Grundgetta - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Preston Rabbit - Clover (Sofia the First) * Benny Rabbit - Bungo (Jungle Junction) * Rosita - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies 2018) * Abby Cadabby - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Baby Bear - Baby Fozzie (Muppet Babies) * Ovejita - Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Merry Monster - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Herry Monster - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) * Chicago the Lion - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Mr. Hooper - Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * David - Gabe (Elena of Avalor) * Linda - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Miles - Sadness (Inside Out) * Chris - Anger (Inside Out) * Olivia - Mrs. Crawly (Sing!) * Gina - Rosita (Sing!) * Gabi - Meena (Sing!) * Honkers - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * The Count’s Bats - Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Anything Muppets - Toad (Super Mario Bros.) * Dinger - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) Gallery Mike Wazowski is smile means throwing up.jpeg Princess Elena.png ElsaPose.png Huey Duck 2017.png Mario Kart 64 Mario.jpeg Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Violet Beauregaurde 2005.jpeg Princess Ariel.png Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg Anna Render2.png Disgust.png Fozzie Bear 3rd season (1979).jpeg Kermit talks about Los Angeles, Hollywood, California.jpeg Luigi from Mario Kart 64.jpeg Princess Daisy Cliche.png Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png Joy.png Severus Snape.jpeg Queen Grimhilde.png Wario-0.png Waluigi.png Marie.png Tiana.png Rapunzel-0.png Aurora in Pink Dress.png Miss Piggy from The Muppet Movie (1978).jpeg Fear.png Jessie the Cowgirl.png Manny AKA Manfred.png Bing Bong.png Luis the Alligator like jazz band blues.jpeg Moana.png Rarity pretty.png Clover.jpg Bungo.png Princess Isabel.png Baby “Peggy” Piggy 2018.jpeg Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png Baby Fozzie 2018.jpeg Atta as a princess (formerly).png Pauline.png Samuel Eagle.png Bowser from Mario Kart 64 not Daisy.jpeg Elizabeth Swann.jpeg Gabe from Elena of Avalor.png Belle 2009.png Sadness.png Anger.png Mrs. Crawly Rosita from Sing!.png Meena the Elephant .png Yoshi-0.png Koopalings.png Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Sesame Street parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:050YAT Category:758HEG Category:Mario-related Category:Anna and Elsa-related Category:Joy and Sadness-related Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO